


Berry Sweet

by transmollymauk



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other, based on a writing prompt!, berry picking and wholesome fun, featuring faust and her love for lemonade, modern-ish AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmollymauk/pseuds/transmollymauk
Summary: Prompt: A kiss over shared food. Thank you @arcanecadenza for the request!Also posted on my tumblr!
Relationships: Asra/Portia Devorak
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786435
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Berry Sweet

“Hey, do you think this looks poisonous?”

Asra was quick to drop his basket of mixed berries when he heard the comment. It didn’t matter that his new heels were getting stained with really juicy strawberries - the last thing he needed was a food poisoning on his watch.

He zoomed over to Portia before she could put a blueberry in her mouth; he took it from her fingers and popped it into his mouth, hoping for the best. A few moments after he swallowed and nothing happened, he gave her a thumbs up. “It’s all good. Just watch for the ones with little yellow squigglies on it and you’ll be fine.” He took a fistful of berries and shoved them into his pocket - Faust would be happy to have a snack later on!

Portia smiled at the white-haired magician. She herself had a smaller basket for berries, which was partially stuffed with a few biscuits and pastries from the kitchen, as well as a homemade brew of raspberry lemonade she was sure her companion would enjoy. Nevertheless, the redhead went back to her task: pick berries and watch that Asra doesn’t get sick from overeating.

The pair continued for another few minutes, until Portia had to run into her cottage to grab a hat - “Asra, you could sunburn! I think I still have that straw hat somewhere…” She returned minutes later with a gaudy hat, one with a fuschia ribbon at the base, but Asra sported it proudly. They shared a laugh at his new look - man, Faust was missing out. Where was she, anyways?

“Pasha, have you seen my basket?” Asra asked. Portia turned to see him turning in circles, looking for the basket that… well, it had been there just seconds ago! She started forward, until she heard a  _ hssss _ from above; she looked up, and sure enough there was their purple friend, hiding in the apple tree with the basket. Portia rolled her eyes.

“I think you’ll just have to use mine, A!”

The magician’s ears turned red at the tips -  _ A? _ Was that supposed to be short for his name? Maybe she just forgot. Maybe she had a squiggly berry…?

He started to ask, but the redhead interrupted him with a biscuit to the mouth. He could barely make out what she was saying, due to her loud giggles and Faust falling out of the tree with amusement. Portia nearly spilled berries and the lemonade out of her basket before Asra took it, setting it down in between them. “Why, I think you’ve had some of the happy juice -”

“Oh, Asra!” She swatted at his arm in fake awe. A hand went to her hip, and she shot him a murderous look - all in fun, of course. “I can hardly believe my ears! I haven’t had a drink of that in eleven hours!” She offered a wink to him - once again, his ears went red, but now his face did as well.  _ F- _

Portia clapped her hands together. “Well!” Without skipping a beat, she pulled Asra down onto the grass with her; Faust had already pulled out their picnic blanket, it seemed, so they just had to worry about the snacks. The familiar was now hiding behind the picture of lemonade and the china (also taken from the kitchen). Asra went to remove her, but his companion swatted at his hand - “She isn’t a bother, don’t worry. Can she have a small cup of this stuff? I brought a spare cup…”

Asra smirked at the girl; here she was, planning a delightful event for them, and now Faust was crashing it - wait, was he actually upset with his familiar? With a sigh he shook his head, getting rid of Faust’s little ‘hey!’ from in his head. Thankfully Portia didn’t notice.

Once their meal and dishes were set out, the pair dug in. Portia sat criss-cross with a plateful of strawberries and a biscuit, while the magician was pouring himself yet another cup of the lemonade; he even added a few extra berries, just to chew on them when they floated to the surface. He was surely enjoying himself, and it looked as though Portia was too - heck, even Faust was having an excellent time.

_ A strawberry would be great right now. _

Both of them seemed to share the thought, as two hands, each belonging to the different party, dipped into the basket and grabbed for the same berry. Portia’s face lit up at the gesture. She jumped her hand out of the basket with it, with a triumphant look on her face. “Aha! Guess we’ll have to split it 50/50, huh?” She sent a wink towards him and began to take a butter knife to it, before Asra interjected.

“Wait! We could, uh…” He paused briefly, looking at her. He started to rub at the back of his neck, a nervous chill overcoming him. “...What if you eat it, and I surprise you with something?”

Portia wiggled her eyebrows at him, a smile overtaking her. “Asra, Asra, Ilya was right about you, you weirdo.” She shrugged at him, and put the strawberry in her mouth. As soon as she did, Asra lept up and  _ kissed her. _ It came as a surprise to all of them, it seemed - Faust, even. When he pulled back, he had the top half of the strawberry in between his teeth, with the cheekiest grin Portia had ever seen. She had her fingers up to her lips, touching where Asra just… what the hell just happened?!

“What was that?” She whispered, turning red. A slightly anxious whine escaped from the back of her throat. That never happened to her… Asra seemed like such a pro at that. Would that…? No, that was definitely a one time thing, she was sure… was she sure? What-

“Pasha?” It was Asra’s turn to break the apparent silence. He was waving a hand in front of her eyes, hoping it’d grab her attention, and soon. His eyes had a worried gloss over them. “Did I step out of line? My apologies if you didn’t like that - I liked it, but I’ll unlike it if you didn’t - I’m so s-”

The handmaid stopped him mid-apology with a finger to his lips. To the magician’s relief, she didn’t appear upset… no, she appeared  _ amused _ . This was new. This was all so new.

“Asra,” she breathed, looking wistful. She pursed her lips, and for a moment Asra thought she’d chew him out about how much she hated it. Instead, she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, then to his forehead. Then, after a few kisses to his temple, to his lips. He placed a gentle hand behind her head to support her as they studied in the moment - this was too good to be real. He didn’t want to stop this, and she didn’t either.

They didn’t stop, either. Not even when one of the palace guards came to bring Pasha back to work. Nothing would stop them and their true feelings… 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This isn't as well-written as I originally planned, but I worked hard on it and I'm sort of proud of how it came to be (if that's okay to say!). I love this ship and the prompt really suited them; this was a blast to write!
> 
> My Tumblr: asralikesmuriel


End file.
